1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held, manually sweepable image data processing apparatus which has a memory and which reads image from an original and stores the image data into the memory, as it is manually swept over the original, and/or prints image data stored in the memory on a printing medium, as it is manually swept over the printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held, manually sweepable image data processing apparatuses, such as handy copiers, handy scanners, and handy printers, have been put to practical use.
Handy copiers and handy scanners are designed to read image from an original. They either an external memory or an internal memory for storing the image read from the original. With each of these apparatuses, a user must perform a specific operation to store data items, one by one, separated from one another, into the memory so that any of these data items can be individually accessed later.
On the other hand, handy copiers and handy printers have also a memory and are designed to print the image data stored in the memory, on a printing medium. When the data items are stored in the memory, separated from one another, a user needs to perform a specific operation to print one image data items after another data item has been printed.
Hence, if the user makes an error in performing the specific operation on the handy copier, handy scanner, or a handy printer, it is possible that different data items are stored into the memory as if they were a single data item, or the same data item is unnecessarily printed a number of times.